


Happy New Year, Piggy

by GayForWerewolves



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Honestly this is only rated 'teen' because they're drinking, I mean you don't have to rate 'teen' for explosions and soft kisses do you?, M/M, New Years Eve, Oneshot, anyway, just how I like my roadrat, not beta'd at all so go ahead and tell me if you find typos thanks, this is pure fluff and sap and explosions, this was supposed to be a much shorter fic but then I wrote the whole thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-24 08:47:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13210197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GayForWerewolves/pseuds/GayForWerewolves
Summary: Just some New Years fluff, roadrat style.





	Happy New Year, Piggy

They were both drunk, having spent the whole day on the beach, empty except for them, the radiation warning signs were a deterrant to most. But there was no more radiation here than the rest of Australia, it's not as if this was anything they weren't already used to. Plus, it was nice to have a private beach to themselves for New Years Eve.

Roadhog was sitting back on the drier sand, further up from the water line, his mask pushed up on top of his head and drinking from a bottle of the cheap whiskey they had raided from an abandonded liquor store. Everything else had already been raided and Roadhog refused to drink vodka straight.

Junkrat, on the other hand, had awful taste in liquor and was giggling to himself, vodka bottle in one hand, as he added more and more fireworks (and some general explosives) to his "sandcastle of death" as he had earlier called it. There wasnt much of an actual "castle" to it, just a huge mound of sand that he was sticking his entire firework stash into, but he was happy and Roadhog wasn't about to ruin Junkrat's joy.

"OI ROADHOG!" Junkrat called from next to his creation "HOW ARE WE GONNA KNOW WHEN IT'S MIDNIGHT!?"

Roadhog shrugged. For all he knew it already had passed and it was technically already the new year. Junkrat pouted at him and shoved another roman candle into the sand.

"We'll just set them off when you think you're finished. That'll be our midnight." Roadhog said, taking another swig from his whiskey bottle. Junkrat seemed pleased with that and went to go grab more fireworks from his pile of supplies.

Ten minutes later and Junkrat came, practically bouncing, over to Roadhog. He settled himself down in the sand before cozying up against Roadhog's side.

"Ready, Roadie?" He asked, shaking the detinator in his hand happily. Roadhog grinned and nodded.

"Show me your fireworks masterpiece," he said and Junkrat shivered and let out a little hiccup of a laugh before looking back at his sand castle of death and flicking the switch on his detonator. 

The explosion was deafening, and they were absolutely too close for safety, but that had never stopped them before and Roadhog would gladly admit that out of all the fireworks displays that Junkrat had put together, this one was the most beautiful. He had somehow rigged them to go off in succession, so as soon as one firework exploded in the sky, raining down to the earth in glittery sparks, another one when streaking up into the sky to do it all over again. Meanwhile the smaller ones were spitting their glitter closer to the ground, creating a massive pile of fire and glitter that had Junkrat vibrating excitedly next to him.

One of the bigger fireworks went off, the boom echoing in their chests and the blue and gold glitter sparkling through the night sky and reflecting against the ocean. Roadhog put his hand against Junkrat’s back and pulled him closer, Junkrat leaning his head against Roadhog’s belly to continue watching.

The show lasted for a good fifteen minutes, Roadhog was impressed with the timing, and now the explosions were wearing down, only small ones shooting off occasionally now and the occasional sparkler flaring up on the ground. His ears were ringing a little but he still distinctly heard Junkrat mumble “Happy New Year, Piggy, I love you.” before there was a still tipsy, giggly, kiss pressed to the tattoo on his stomach. 

It was so cute and unexpected that Roadhog burst out laughing and Junkrat looked up at him with a little frown before he was bodily pulled up to be face to face. Roadhog shook his head fondly.

“Love you too, ridiculous man.” He said before pressing a firm kiss to Junkrat’s mouth. He pulled back and suddenly the night sky was lit up with explosions. A finale fit for kings burst forth in the sky, illuminating Junkrat from behind.

“Happy New Year, ‘Rat.”

Junkrat grinned.

“Happy New Year, Roadie.”

**Author's Note:**

> Happy New Years, guys. I hope we all have a fantastic 2018 and you all enjoy the explosions you go to see if you get out to a fireworks show. :)


End file.
